The Raven's Wing (a Ravenpaw story)
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: Ravenpaw is having a great life on the farm. Then, after a strange dream, he meets an injured she-cat... WITH WINGS. In this epic journey, he unlocks the mysteries of his life and powers he never DREAMED of... NOW ON A LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Raven's Wing

(The Story of Ravenpaw)

CHAP. 1

****… _Ravenpaw walked over to Snakerocks. "Tigerclaw said that I should prove my skills, he didn't mention snakes or adders!" he muttered. As his paws padded through the forest greens, he breathed in the scent of leaves and bark and… food!  
He sniffed some more. 'Must be a, um, squirrel.' he said quietly to himself. Putting one paw in front of another and he hunched himself down. Hold your tail still, Ravenpaw! he thought to himself. Keep your back down, and place your pads silently! Repeating the lessons of Tigerclaw, he lunged._

 _Suddenly, nervous clutter of energy filled him. He hesitated, and the squirrel saw him. It rushed up the tree. Total instinct overwhelmed him and he followed the squirrel.  
_ " _meow!" he cried, he was going straight up! The nervous energy left him and he fell straight down. A branch! He thought wildly and swung his claws out to catch it. He unsheathed his claws and managed to grab hold of the branch. He scrambled up. "Now," he muttered to himself, "I got to get down"._

 _He loomed over from the tree to see that it was a long, long way down. 'That's at least several fox-lengths!' he thought, and looked down to see another branch below him, that jutted out under him. "Might as well try." he leaped. Ravenpaw managed to hopelessly scrape at the branch. But he failed, and fell._

 _Flinging his claws out everywhere, hoping to grab on to something, he managed to scrape nothing but air, but he was starting to fall more slowly. "Oof!" he hit the ground._

 _The forest was normal. Bluebirds twittered and called. A raven was right near him. He cawed. Ravenpaw opened his eyes and checked all his feet, none of them were broken,_

'H _ow?' He looked behind his back, it was fine too, but… feathers were shrinking from what used to be wings, and one jet-black one fell down onto the dirt. "No," Ravenpaw muttered, he looked down to the only feather left, on the forest floor, "It's getting worse"…****_


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAP. 2_

Ravenpaw woke up, breathing hard. He thought back to that day in the woods, were Tigerclaw, well, Tigerstar after a while, had told him to go to snake rocks to catch something. After catching an adder, he stared at it pridefully in the fresh kill-pile 'till someone came to eat it! But that part, the part of flying up the tree, and also down it, he pawed that away as a hallucination. He had thought Tigerstar must have have been frightening him too much. "Ravenpaw!" cried Barley, interrupting his thoughts, "Are you going to do anything rather than lay there forever?" Ravenpaw shook his head, 'must have been half-awake or something' he mused to himself.

He stood up, "coming barley!" He padded up to barley, the only other cat on the farm. "Want me to catch you some breakfast?" he said to Barley, hoping to make up for sleeping in. "No, thanks, I had a mouse for myself a while ago" Barley meowed. "Okay" said Ravenpaw, "I'm going hunting in the cornfields then" Barley waved his tail, and Ravenpaw set out.

Strolling through the yellow corn he pricked his ears for the Twoleg's monster, it came here often, and life in the farm had taught him to be wary of it. He spotted some mice, many of them were nibbling on the cornfield, so he crouched down, ready to spring. He hunched his legs and flattened his back and tail. Keeping still, he tensed his back legs and paws, _wait, wait, wait, and… now!_ Just about to make the leap, he heard the farm monster. Just about to turn himself to run away, he heard the screams of a she-cat. "Oh, no," muttered Ravenpaw, scurrying to find Barley.

"Barley, Barley!" he cried as he ran into the farm house. Barley was lying down and started stretching his back, "whhhhaaaaat?" he yawned, "The twoleg monster! I think it hurt a cat!" Ravenpaw cried "Hurry up, Barley, we need to save her!" Barley instantly jumped up, and started running "Why didn't you say so?! Come on get moving!" Ravenpaw immediately caught up with Barley, but he had never seen him this fast.

Jumping through the cornfield and sending skitters of mice running away, they neared the monster. Right next to one of the monster's paws, was a skinny black she cat, with blue lines near her face and patterns near her legs. her tail was rusted. "What happened?!" cried Barley.

Ravenpaw stopped short. The monster was gone now, but the she-cats leg looked… wrong. as Ravenpaw took a closer look he saw one paw twisted funny.

"Oh, Starclan, she broke her leg!" she was unconscious, Ravenpaw realized looking down at her. "Barley, help me drag her, she's not awake" he took his teeth and hung on to her scruff, starting to drag her. Barley pushed. Suddenly, Ravenpaw stopped. "Barley, can you get her to the farm by yourself? I'm gonna hunt some mice." Barley looked up "Sure, Ravenpaw. she'll need to eat when she wakes up."

"Thanks for understanding Barley." Ravenpaw smiled. He padded off in another direction.

Ravenpaw sniffed the air, hoping to smell some more mice to help feed the she-cat. She smelled like… clouds, or something. Shrugging it off, he hurried up. Barley and that cat were counting on him. W _ell, mostly the she-cat,_ he thought. He hurried up more. As he ran to the mice, he took in another wiff and took off in the correct direction once again. Slowing down as to not scare away the prey, he hunched his back. Creeping up, he took a look around. R _abbit!_ He thought excitedly, he hadn't had that in a while. He paused to check his balance and position, then claws hit his target, and he held the rabbit down as he made the killing bit. S _he's gonna love this! H_ e thought proudly to himself and buried it as he caught two more mice. Picking all of them up by his mouth, he headed to the barn, hoping Barley would forgive him for taking his time.

As he padded back to where Barley was he thought of the she cat, _she's so weird,_ he thought, _and that makes her beautiful_. He shook his head wondering if it was possible to bite himself. He got back to the barn and showed Barley all the fresh kill he had got. "Save the rabbit for our guest here." he said, indicating to the she-cat with his tail. Ravenpaw went over and placed the rabbit near her. Ravenpaw sniffed the air, _she definitely smells of clouds and high air,_ he thought to himself Barley came beside him and looked at the she-cat. "Hey" Barley said, taking a look at the she-cat, and pointing his paw to some of her thick fur. "Her skin peeling" Ravenpaw dipped his head to look closer. The fur… wasn't fur. He stood shocked at the jet-black feathers. "No, Barley" he said softly "those are wings…"


End file.
